Talk:Daggers
Attack Speed Category:Research needed Does anyone know the attack speed of a dagger??? --Ninja Quail @ 2/15/06 A dagger swings every 1,25 sec. tested it with the preorder daggers. :Where did you get preorder daggers from??? -PanSola 05:36, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Nvmind, I thought only corresponding professions would get them. -PanSola 05:50, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Did you count swings over a long period of time to determine that? --68.142.14.64 12:42, 11 March 2006 (CST) I tried them several times on the practice targets for 60 seconds, counted 47-49 hits. A friend did the same and got the same results. BTW, when testing, make sure your Dagger Mastery is adjusted to 0, and make sure when you report results, SAY you tested with dagger mastery of 0. That attribute increases the probiblity that you hit for double-strikes, which mess up the count -PanSola 06:48, 12 March 2006 (CST) :If only Assassins have dagger mastery, wouldn't all current characters have 0 in Dagger Mastery? --Rainith 06:56, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::Doh! *smacks head* -PanSola 08:41, 12 March 2006 (CST) Yes my characters did not have dagger mastery at all, but even then they did make a double strike about twice in 1 minute (I would guess there is about 3-4% chance of a double strike with 0 dagger mastery if this is not a bug). It is easy to separate them from the normal hits and the test is still valid an average of 48 hits over 1 minute, that is exactly 1,25 sec per hit. How does double-strike work? I understand it causes twice as much damage, but is it a slower attack? Or does it take twice as long (i.e. two attacks)? --JoDiamonds 01:55, 28 March 2006 (CST) double-strikes are two attacks in rapid succession during one attack cycle. You just hit twice in the same time you would normally hit once. Each of the hits gets calculated seperate, meaning the damage can differ. On the question of attack speed, I tested it also with the preorder daggers, and I think the attack speed is more likely 1.33 seconds. Hitting the AL100 target 100 times took me approximately 1 minute and 12 seconds, for sure it was nearer to the 133 secs than to 1 minute and 5seconds. -EDIT: I was tired, got numbers in the wrong places. It took me _2_ minutes 12 seconds = 132 seconds. I made about 30 new test just compearing with a sword (which is 1,33) and the daggers while comeing close were aways faster by a little. That is normal, the difference of 0,08 sec is difficult to detect. Another thing 1 m 12 sec for 100 strikes is 0,72 atack speed not 1,33. I tested 100 strikes and it came closer to 1 min 5 sec than to the 1 min 12. Also did a test with illusionary weapon with daggers and sword. The daggers aways killed the dummy faster then the sword by a little more than 1 sec if there were no double strikes and by more then 2 sec if there was at least one. I still think the atack speed is closer to 1,25 sec than to 1,33. somewhere along the route this got changed back to 1.33. did i miss some important research or was it just a revert? --Honorable Sarah 16:34, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :No clue. Were you testing speed with Illusion Magic set to 0? Longer times will help getting the difference bigger and sand out smaller random/systematic errors.-PanSola 20:07, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Plurality? Like Scissors and Pants? --PanSola 22:29, 21 February 2006 (CST) :Or my favorite, beers :D. Dagger is singular and daggers is plural of the word. You wouldn't say you have 2 dagger equipped. I didn't play the PvP Faction weekend, but did they have general equipment for the 2 new classes and with that their names as well? In PvE I have only seen Ritualist items and a lot of them too, but no Assassin weapons as of yet. :A question or two.. do you think ANet would just say like "Snakebite dagger" and it would be 2 daggers or can you equip 2 different types of daggers for each hand? Say a "Snakebite dagger" in your lead hand and a "Stonefist dagger" in your offhand? *Dagger names I made up for this example. --Gares Redstorm 22:51, 21 February 2006 (CST) ::If I recall correctly from the PvP weekend (and it's been quite a while so I could be wrong), the daggers are bundled in pairs. You can't chose which one for left hand and which one for right hand. The pair of daggers all go into the right-hand slot and count as a two-handed weapon. That said, I really didn't pay attention to the naming of the weapons. -PanSola 22:53, 21 February 2006 (CST) :::If you check out the link in Factions to the Gamespot article from yesterday, and then check out the screenshots of Factions that they have, you can see the daggers on the PvP creation screen. They only come in pairs, but I can't remember if they are listed in the plural form or not. --Rainith 01:08, 22 February 2006 (CST) If you go to the PvP character creation, weapon selection, at the very bottom greyed out and unselectable are "Butterfly Daggers". -PanSola 09:01, 1 March 2006 (CST) It is pairs. I played an assassin during the weekend. All dropped daggers are pairs too. The item picture always shows them slightly crossed. The name is always Daggers too. I played in German version but I don't think that the plural version will be used in German only. -- Michael57 16:18, 31 March 2006 (CST) Avg attack speed with 16 in Daggers? I see quite a few edits of the avg attack speed with 16 in Daggers. The latest one is 0.95. My calculations resulted in a different number- 1.05. The way I calculated this was by using the following formula: 32%DOUBLE STRIKE SPEED + 68%NORMAL STRIKE SPEED = AVG ATT SPEED That is: 0.32x0.625 + .68x1.25= 0.2 + 0.85= 1.05s 1.05 should be the avg attack speed figure. Whoever keeps editing it for 0.95s, please, explain how is 0.95s the figure and not 1.05. 0.95s is possible only if there is an unknown factor in the equasion, otherwise Maths doesn't lie. -Hella good 19:36, 26 May 2006 (EST) :One question: is it confirmed that at 0 dagger mastery the probablity of double strike is 0? What was the largest cumulative number of strikes recorded in the most detailed test conducted so far? - 19:09, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::Last time I checked it wasnt 0. My war with 0 in dagger mastery delt a double strike once (possibly twice) in one minute of testing. But that was over a month ago, I need to retest it to be sure. (T/ ) 19:57, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::Theres a chance of double strikes with 0 dagger mastery. (T/ ) 22:10, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::Were the two of you using the preorder daggers? Those have a 20% chance of +1 Dagger Mastery, IIRC, which may skew calculations. — 130.58 (talk) (22:42, 27 May 2006 (CDT)) ::::I was using Lou's Karambits. (T/ ) 22:48, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Dyes on daggers are buggeg? I use dye on 2 set of daggers and they both seem bugged ( sais and butterfly), each time only one dagger change color and the other one stay the same. Anyone can confirm that for other skins?--Micha Truefaith 01:50, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :Ok I find out its only happen when you dye it, they will be both dye the next time you equip them. --Micha Truefaith 02:06, 28 May 2006 (CDT)